Conventionally, television games have been developed in a variety of ways, for example, devices and systems provided as home video game dedicated machines, coin-operated arcade game machines and the like, and in the form of game software which can be run by a general-purpose computer such as a personal computer. On the other hand, with the recent advances in the communications infrastructures, game programs provided through a communication network such as the Internet have become popular as distributed by the so-called online gaming services, which are taking the place of the conventional distribution through recording mediums such as CD-ROM.
There are online games, e.g., sports simulation games such as golf games, role playing games and the like game, which permit a plurality of users to participate in the same game. For example, a golf game proceeds in response to the operation of a ball performed by each of a plurality of users, taking turns, in accordance with the result of each operation.
Incidentally, in a golf game as an online game, since a plurality of player take turns in playing the computer game with game devices which are connected to each other through communication cables, a network or the like, there is a problem that, because while a player is performing operation the other players can do nothing but only wait for own turn, the other players other than the player having a turn become less interested in playing the game.
Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional technique which can solve such a problem. This technique provides a computer game in which characters assigned to players are operated in a plurality of game zones. When characters are located in the same game zone, the players take turns in operating these characters. On the other hand, when characters are located in different game zones, these characters are individually operated.
In accordance with the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a plurality of characters are located in different game zones, a player can operate his character, whether his turn comes or not, without need for waiting other player's operation. It is therefore possible to keep player's interests by minimizing the time the player can do nothing.
However, in the case of the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 as discussed above, when characters are located in the same game zone, the players have to wait other player's operation. Also, even when characters are located in different game zones, while these characters are individually operated, each character is isolated from the other characters, and thereby there is a problem that the game scene becomes less alive.
In order to solve the problem as described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game device, an object display method in the game device, and a display program for proceeding with a game in the game device, wherein it is possible to permit a plurality of users to concurrently perform input operations to objects such as players and balls for use in a golf game or the like game which is played in accordance with operations performed by a plurality of users, and enable the users to perceive a high realistic sensation that the plurality of players have participated the same game.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2001-198362